Paire
by Na.Shao
Summary: On définit une paire comme étant un tout divisible par deux. La paire est un ensemble, mais parfois, il arrive qu'elle se brise, malgré toutes les précautions prises. Recueil de ficlets, KuroFye
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla inutile :** Mon dieu, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de KuroFye ... ça me fait tout bizarre de revenir par ici. Mais bref, là n'est pas le sujet.

Ce petit recueil, composé de trois ficlets sur l'évolution de la relation entre Kurogané et Fye, est surtout dédicacé à une grande amie, grande auteur, qui fait les beaux jours du fandom TRC français : **j'ai nommé, Gwendolen66. **Ce n'est pas grand chose, et j'ai bien peur que ces ficlets ne soient pas tellement à ta hauteur, Gwen, mais j'espère qu'ils te plairont quand même. **Joyeux anniversaire ! :33**

**Warning of doom :** Tout le petit univers de TRC appartient aux CLAMP, ahah.

* * *

**1) Rencontre**

L'espèce de magicien blond au sourire factice qui lui faisait face l'exaspérait déjà.

Ses yeux bleus glacés semblaient déconnectés du reste de son visage, tant les deux sentiments qu'il exprimait étaient différents : dans son regard, on pouvait aisément lire de la douleur, voire même du mépris, alors que sa bouche abordait un sourire poli et lisse, qui ne plut _pas du tout_ à Kurogané.

Le ninja marmonna quelques mots pour lui-même, avant de grogner de mécontentement : la fine pluie qui tombait depuis son arrivée n'avait toujours pas cessé.

Il n'avait ni demandé à être ici (ça, Tomoyo le lui paierait un jour), en compagnie de ces inconnus, ni à voyager avec eux.

Le mage lui lança un regard appuyé et amusé, que Kurogané ne lui rendit pas -ou du moins, il lui répondit par un lancer visuel d'éclairs de colère- et soupira.

« Je sens que ce voyage va _formidablement_ _bien_ se passer », grommela-t-il, une ironie amère ne manquant pas de lui piquer furtivement le palet.


	2. Brume

**Blabla inutile :** Déjà de retour (il faut tout poster pour que ce soit prêt à temps, ahaha ... ) avec la seconde phase de leur relation, caractérisée par du mépris et de la "violence" (quoi que Fye n'en fasse usage qu'en paroles.).

**Warning of doom :** Le petit monde de TRC n'est pas mien, c'est un fait.

* * *

**2) Brume**

« Je ne te savais pas _si _amer, Kurogané. »

Fye fixait le ninja de son unique oeil cobalt, les bras croisés ; de longs mèches blondes flottaient et s'entortillaient dans son cou.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était relativement tendue, et chaque phrase claquait dans l'air comme un coup de feu.

« Cela te dérangerait-il tant que ça que je le sois ?

-Oh, pas tellement, murmura le magicien, qui essaya tant bien que mal de retenir un petit rire glacial, c'est juste ... inattendu, tu ne trouves pas ?

Les sourcils de Kurogané se froncèrent légèrement.

-Fye, au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme tu le fais depuis si longtemps, parle-moi franchement, tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, Fye approcha ses doigts fins près du visage du brun, qui se saisirent brutalement du menton de ce dernier.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te répondre, lâcha-t-il, une inhabituelle cruauté dans la voix. Ton existence-même m'ennuie, toutefois ton désir de me voir renaître m'amuse.

Sa prise autour de la mâchoire du ninja se desserra graduellement.

-Mais sache, Kurogané, que je ne ferai rien pour te faciliter la tâche. »


	3. Le Phénix

**Blabla inutile :** Suite et fin, par un petit ficlet mielleux au possible, mais j'en avais envie. Gwen, encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire. Tu sais déjà tout. Merci d'être toi, simplement.

**Warning of doom : **TRC ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bête hm ?

* * *

**3) Le Phénix**

Le Château de Nihon se décidait enfin à fêter dignement l'arrivée précipitée de ses invités au travers de festivités, toutes plus insolites les unes que les autres. Ces dernières battaient leur plein, tous les invités étaient émerveillés par toute cette magie, et toutes ces étoiles splendides qui capturaient si souvent leurs grands yeux rêveurs.

Tomoyo avait fait tout son possible pour animer les choses, ainsi que pour apporter un semblant de poésie dans ce monde où une brume âpre progressait rapidement dans les coeurs.

Kurogané serra davatange Fye contre lui et soupira légèrement. Ce _foutu _magicien était une horrible tête de mule quand il le voulait. Par-dessus le marché, c'était un vampire terriblement agaçant qui n'avait aucun scrupule à blesser les autres. Pourtant, il avait réussi à l'aimer, malgré ses défauts, malgré les cicatrices que le blond avait volontairement laissé dans sa chair.

«-Kuro-chan ! Regarde !

Le ninja tourna son regard vers son blondinet.

-Eh ben quoi ? grommela-t-il.

-Là-haut, lui répondit-il simplement, le doigt levé vers le ciel.

Au dessus de leurs têtes se répandait une merveilleuse pluie de couleurs éphémères -bleu, rouge, vert, jaune, orange ... - qui captiva Fye un long moment. Des goutelettes de couleurs se posèrent au sol, et s'éteignirent non loin d'eux.

-C'est beau, hein ?, murmura le mage, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Kurogané.

-Hmm, ouais, c'est ... sympa.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'approcher du visage du brun.

-Toujours autant de répartie, mon Kuro-tan ...

-Je t'embête, saleté de magicien.

Et là, Fye éclata franchement de rire. Il y avait de quoi, il faut dire : le ninja abordait une moue boudeuse et un regard blasé absolument hilarants.

Kurogané l'attrapa par les bras et le ramena contre lui, histoire de l'avoir bien en face de lui.

-Oooh, Kuro-chan, quel air possessif ! siffla Fye en riant de plus belle.

-Mais _ferme-là_, mage stupide !

Le dit-mage stupide lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, puis cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du ninja. Ses mèches blondes chatouillèrent la peau halée du brun, qui ne broncha pas et qui se contenta juste de passer ses bras autour de la taille du magicien.

Celui-ci ronronna doucement et enroula à son tour ses longs bras autour du cou de Kurogané ; le contraste créé entre la peau colorée et la peau blanche était amusant.

-Je t'aime, Kuro-chan.

La petite voix mieilleuse et glucosée au possible de Fye aurait fait fondre toute personne normalement constituée ; toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas du ninja, qui soupira avant d'ajouter :

-Bien que j'aie horreur de cette voix, et que ce soit _Kurogané,_ je t'aime aussi, crétin. Et arrêté de mordiller ma jugulaire, j'ai l'insupportable impression d'être un simple bout de viande pour vampire affamé, là.

Fye sourit à nouveau, ferma ses grands yeux dorés, et les rouvrit, la pupille de chaque oeil en amande.

Le ninja lui donna un léger coup au niveau du front.

-Mon dieu, _Fye, _tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ton côté vampire ! Et _par pitié_, arrête ton cirque, ça suffit avec mon cou !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, susurra le blond, mordillant une dernière fois le délicieux cou de son compagnon.

Il releva la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime, _Kurogané, _c'est mieux ?

Un début de sourire s'esquissa au coin des lèvres du ninja.

-Mouais, ça sonne mieux. Allez, viens là.

Il tira légèrement Fye à lui et prit ses lèvres délicatement acidulées dans un long baiser.

Une gracieuse petite pluie d'étincelle, semblable à de la poudre d'étoile, se mit à tomber, aérienne, et se déposa sans bruit au sol, entourant de ses bras incandescents et lumineux Fye et Kurogané.


End file.
